Secret Self
by LucyxTodd
Summary: Mort is the only person who can see John Shooter, if others try to see, they just see Mort. But what if the new neighbor sees him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Macey

**Rating:** Pg 13

**Movie:** Secret Window

**My OC:** Cherry Rain (I know thats a weird name but xRainCherryx is my username on almost everything so pretty much peeps say Hey Cherry pr Hey Rain..and by naming her that it helps me stay on her POV

**Copyright:** All owned by Stephen King except for my OC

* * *

**Summary: **Mort is the only person who can see John Shooter, if others _try_ to see, they just see Mort. But what if the new neighbor sees him too?

How long has it been over? The killing, the cheating, the story writing? Yes, Mort was now done. That doesn't mean his other self is gone. John Shooter still lived but not as angry. Mort "fixed the ending" Now they just ignore each other, also accepting the fact they live in the same body. Mort use to tell people about Shooter but nobody could see him but Mort.

Hi, I'm Cherry. I'm just now leaving my parents home to live on my own. I'm 20 years old and I already know it is pathetic that I was still living with my parents. I loved my parents and wanted to live with them anyways but I got too old, I guess. My parents are Marie and Nicholas Barber. Nicholas was really my stepdad because of the death of my actual father, I kept my dad's last name though. So that makes me Cherry Rain. Yes, my name is a flavor...

So I am off to live at a lake, Tashmore. I was now entering the taxi in front of me, the driver helped me with my bags. I smiled and then sat my self down into the seat.

The drive wasn't too long but apperently I feel asleep. The driver called to me and I awoke.

"Is this the right place?" He asked. I looked at the old cabin, it was nice. I rose up and got my bags. I payed the man then watched as he left. I pulled my bags behind me up to the deck of the house. I pulled the key to the house out of my pocket and tried fitting it into the door slot. Nothing. I knocked stupidly hoping it fall open. Nothing. I held my ear up to it and heard two men arguing. Actually it was the same man...

The man opened the door and looked at me confused as I lifted my head away from the-now open door. "Um, Hello?" He said.

"Oh, this must be the wrong place." I said embarrasingly.

"Oh, where were you headed?" He smiled politely.

"To 372." His smile faded.

"Oh, your just right next to here." He pointed to the cabin next to his, It was hidden by enormous bushes. I looked at it and gave off a smirk. "Im sorry." he laughed.

"No problem, thankyou-uh.."

He smiled and said, "Mort Rainey."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came to my peacful, make that creekfull, home. I decided now that I was awake, I'd fill my home with everything I had then go shopping for more. My house was small, hell, the kitchen was like a walk in closet. 2 bedrooms and a bathroom sized living room. It was going to have to do for now.

All I had were bedspreads, clothes, bathroom items (a lot), and my laptop. I went into the bathroom, surprised it was bigger then the other rooms. I lifted my bathroom bag and started messing around with everything I had. The mirror opened up to be a cabnet, right where I'd put my toothepase. I smiled joyfully when I saw how clean the toilet was. Heck, why is the bathroom the best part of this stinken house!?

I left the house after more messing around. I decided to walk my way down a trail and see if I could find a store. I wasn't afraid to go the wrong way, really. This was a nice looking place, really green. As I walked along the worn out trail I noticed a man ahead of me. He was wearing a black hat along wit a black coat over his button up blue shirt. I thought of him as normal but thinkign about it more made him seem strange. The trail was leading past him so I had to come near him.

"Why, hellers there, little Miss." He smiled to me.

"Hello." I smiled thoughtlessly and walked a little faster avoiding conversation.

"You the new neighbor? Right next to that ?" He asked. I nodded. I turned my attention to see Mort running along the trail. I stopped curiously.

"Hello there ." The other man greeted. Mort smirked ignoring him a bit.

"Hi." He murmered then noticed me, "Oh, hello Cherry!" I smiled, he seemed more comfortable to be around.

"Hello." I rose a hand then dropped it.

"Just out for a run, then I was going to sneek over to the store." Mort laughed about an inside joke.

"Sneek?" I asked confused. It seems the other man got it too. I raised my eyebrow at both of them. "Well, I'm headed to the store. Maybe I could get whatever you need for you."

"Aww, but that ruins the fun." Mort laughed again.

"Why do you even need to sneek?"

"My fault." The other man smiled. Mort turned his head to the man.

"Well, I'm off." I said finally.

As I walked away, the two strange men became smaller then I heard the one, "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I waved.

"It's John Shooter by the way!" he called.

"Oh, stop pretending your real, she can't hear you." Mort nudged the man.

I then called, "Bye, Shooter!"


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to buy. I Started at the furniture store and now I have a truck filled with things coming later. I laughed at my stupid shopping ways. I decided to go with groceries now. I was going to start fresh with canned food and junk. I also bought some plates and silverware.

While down the spices isle, I bumped into Mort again.

"Oh, so how did you 'sneaking' go?" I laughed through a whisper.

"Perfectly, not a soul has noticed me." he really was serious I guess, I was just so curious to know why he even needs to sneak.

"Do you got everything you need?" He rose up a bottle of Epsin salt.

"Almost. I need butter and napkins." I looked in my bag and pulled out one of my extra butter cubes and handed it to him. He smiled then went to look for the napkins. I walked off to the counter. I put my basket down and the cashier 'Bleeped' all of my items. She handed me a bag and I walked off saying, "Thank you." I walked out the door and passed a police officer.

I didn't care too much until I heard him say, "Mr. Rainey?" I turned around half way out the door to see what was going on. Mort hesitated before he turned around.

"Oh, hello." He said head facing the floor.

"Mr. Rainey?" It sounded like the police man was reminding him of something. Everyone in the store turned to look at Mort as if he was a super famous celebrity only they had fear in their eyes. I didn't really know what to think, I thought he was a nice guy.

"I know." Mort said.

"Now, I suggest you just put the items back and leave." Put back the items? Why not just buy them and leave? I walked over to the two, nobody noticing me. I took the items and he let me. I was anxious just to get him out of there so I could find out what was really going on. I took the items and bought them. The cashier never took her eyes off of Mort as she gave me everything.

The cop, now, was looking at me suspiciously. "Are you new here?" he asked.

"Kinda. I just moved in." I said nervously. He nodded his head like he got it.

"Oh well," He came closer to me and whispered "This Mort guy is kinda crazy, I think you ought to stay away from him." I felt a sudden anger inside me. Why did I care though? A crazy guy I should stay away from and not even need to know why...why did I care so much? I decided on sides quickly and turned to Mort.

"Mort, I'm ready to go home." I said. Everyone's attention shifted to me. Now I was the crazy one. Mort with his head still down came to my side and I walked off with him. I could feel each person's eyes follow me out the door.

"People are going to think your crazy!" Mort whispered.

"But they know you _are_." I replied.

"Believe me, this is not a good idea. You should meet other people and fit in with them."

"But then who are you with? That Shooter guy!?" I hissed.

"Wait! How do you know about Shooter?" Mort now had the anxious look.

"I met him...you were there...up the trail..." I said sounding pretty questioning.

"What did he look like!?"

"Tall, Country-folkish, Black coat over blue shirt, and a Black Hat." I turned around to see if the cop was there, he was. We then started to walk.

"That's not possible. Shooter..." He sighed, "Is the reason everyone is scared of me."

"Why you not him?"  
"I'm the only one who can _see_ Shooter. I am Shooter." I gave him a crazy look. As we walked we saw the police, who was now getting on my nerves, following us. I rolled my eyes. "Your new, Your lucky. Get to know more people before you choose sides...you really don't know what I'm like."

"What are you like?" I asked plead fully. He sighed.

"Crazy." I held in a giggle. I couldn't hold it, it came out in a chipmunk-girly way.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He had seriousness in his voice but a smile on his face.

"Come on, Crazy." I was now grabbing his arm and pulling him along. The whole time I was glaring at the follower. I think I was pretty sure about what side I chose. I felt Mort's torture..in a weird sense

it was like I knew everything about him.


	4. Chapter 4

We finally made it home. I discovered I was on his porch. I didn't expect myself to go in his house... He unlocked his door and let me in. "ALERT ALERT, SINGLE MAN'S HOUSE!" I hit my head trying to get it to shutup.

"Man! Wanna trade houses!?" I asked looking around at the cabin. He laughed at the thought.

"Nada!" The follower got out of his car and walked in. I nervously excaped into the kitchen. I set the bag down and looke around...'Theres a lot of corn in here!' I thought. I walked around the kitchen noislessly and examined the place. I decided to help out with putting groceries away. I put the butter in the fridge, that was filled with corn. I put the salt in the cabnet, that was filled with corn. I put the napikins under the sink...oh hey theres no corn! I slowly made my way to the living room.

The only thing I heard was, "I'm just going to take a look around."

"Oh, beware of the kitchen! It's covered in all the same things!" My voice filled with Sarcasm and Hate. He passed by me quickly to see what I meant. He looked around the kitchen and gave me a mean glare. I laughed once I turned my head.

"You sure do stock up on the corn." He said.

"Yah..." Mort murmered.

"Where do you grow all of this?"  
"A..garden." The police was getting anoyed with Mort's stupid remarks and went outside. I followed along to see the garden myself.

"Woah!" was all I could say. The corn growing in the garden was taller then anyone of us. It was so big it was more like a forest. Perfect Halloween maze I think. I decided to walk through it. I passed a lot of patches, pushing each from my way. I made it to a kinda-empty place.

"Hey!" I heard and jumped backwards. I fell a little grasping corn to keep myself up. I looked up and saw Shooter smiling a proudly like he was trying to scare me. He helped me up.

"Gawd! You scared the living daylights out of me!!!" I said catching my breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I couldn't help myself!" He chuckled.

"Who you talking to?" the police asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Him..." I said pointing to Shooter.

"There's nobody there." He replied. I glared at him for a moment. "So, there don't seem to be anything wrong..yet. I'll just leave now." I nodded. He left and I felt a huge blow of relief run through me.

Mort came to my side. "Is he blind? He's right here!" I shook Shooter a few times.

"See?" Mort said.

"Oh! You weren't kidding!" I shook my head in disbelief. "Why can _I _see him then!?" I grasped my hair like I was insane. Mort shook his head and then put his hand over his forehead while feeling a sudden sorrow for me. My eyes began getting watery but I blinked back each of the tears. "I-I'll see you tommorow." I said walking out of the maze.

"Okay." He said sounding sad. I made my way out and into my house. What's this? A book? I picked up the small book.

It read -Todd Downey thought that a women who would steal you rlove when your love is really all you had was not much of a women-.

I skipped to the end that read -"I know I can do it," Todd Downey said, helping himself to another ear of corn from the steaming bowl. "I'm sure that in time, every bit of her will be gone and her death will be a mystery... even to me." -


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE: If you want to know what Cherry looks like, look at my user icon. She like Tokian and stuff...so yah**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness of this new chap btw. I couldn't find much to say.**_

"I'm hungry!" I said to myself. I looked out the window. Still bright and sunny. Hmm what am I in the mood for though? "Corn!" I laughed and decided for that. I looked in the mirror and made sure my face wasn't red from the sudden insanity that came and went. My hair was up like I usually have it. I decided to let it all fall down and then I'd get dressed. I got in some blue sweats and an over-sized shirt that belonged to my dad once. I got in my slippers and headed out. Mort won't mind me stealing some corn will he? Naah! I opened my front door and stumbled my way out. The garden was connected all the way from his house to mine. I walked over and grasped each thing I could I picked up a basket hanging from my window and placed the cobs in it. As I traveled around I spotted Mort and walked over to him.

"Welcome back!" He smiled.

"Thanks." I replied. "Stealin some corn." I said raising the basket. He laughed and then tugged at a corn plant.

"Gawd, This thing won't come out." I put my hand out to offer help and he moved away for me. I grabbed the plant and tugged. It just wouldn't nudge. "It's like someones pulling it under." I laughed and gave up.

"Hey, if your hungry, I can make some." He offered.

"Okay!" I smiled. "I'll work on this while you do." He nodded his head happily then walked away. "Wait! Do you have a shovel!?" I yelled after him.

"I'm sure Shooters got one!" He laughed.

"Oh boy!" I giggled. I looked around and found the shovel.I took it then started digging around at the corn. I produced a hole that got larger and larger till it was deep and wide enough for my to sit in; the corn was now standing tall in the very middle. I was hoping it'd fall but it was still pretty tight. I keppt digging. This wasn't very hard, really. The soil was loose like someone had already been digging here. I made it quite a ways down and took a break. I laid my back against the dirt wall. While looking down I noticed goldy-strings. I thought they were the roots so I started brushing the dirt away. This was very string like though. It wasn't helping the corn to fall down at all. I pulled at the corn stem and wiggled it around. I was now digging through it till I hit a rock. A ...blue rock. I must be crazy because it looks like it's looking at me... "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I screamed, oh the terror! I couldn't climb my way out I was so scared I kept screaming and crying feeling trapped! Before I knew it, Mort was at the top looking down at me. I didn't even notice him I was still screaming myself blind. He reached down and wrapped his hands under each of my shoulders then pulled me out as hard as he could! He got me out and fell backwards both of us tumbling over one another. **I opened my eyes and stopped the screaming, but I was still crying. I took one last thought about it and...everything faded away.

_Mort POV:_

I had just pulled Cherry from the hole. I was wondering the whole time she was screaming. I panicked for the answer. I lifted her faint body off of me and crawled over to the hole and looked down. I could see blue. A rock I suppose. I held the top of the hole as I climbed in. Hmm..It is a rock. Why was Cherry so scared though. I kicked the dirt out of the way of the rock and saw a weirdish thing looking at me. Oh haha it's a pebble. No wait. I took the shovel from it's place and dug more sideways. I then felt the rock getting softer so I blew the dirt away and looked. The root of the corn covered up most but I could see something. I looked at it once before I was sent into shock. I climbed out quickly and fell back to where Cherry was. I lifted her up as fast as I could then ran into my house to drop her on the couch. I then ran mindlessly out the door and found the spot again. I kicked the dirt as hard as I could to make it fall back into the hole! The dirt fell in bit by bit. Not fast enough though! I was hitting and kicking at the dirt till it all was in the hole making it dissappear. I didn't care about the shovel I had just burried. It gave away too much. I jumped over the pack and stomped hard. I then ran back into my house running straight into Shooter.

"Well! You look like you've seen a ghost pilgrim!" He laughed backing away.

"Why!?" I snarled.

"Why..what?" he seemed confused.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!" I yelled.

"I don't get it! Tell you what!?"

I then fell to my knees, "Amy!?"

_Cherry POV:_

I woke up on a couch. An overly-used couch. I rolled over to look around. I sighed in relief to find I was just in Mort's living room. I sat up and tried to recall what had just happened.

"Rocks...rocks and eyes?" I then gasped and ran out the door and back to the garden. I looked to see the hole was gone. Maybe it was just a dream! I shook my head a few times, shaking off the nightmare. Wait..but why was I on the couch.

"Cherry?" I heard Mort behind me, I jumped in shock. "Woah, Cherry! Are you okay?"

"No.." I shook my head.

"Well, maybe some food will calm you down." He put his hand on my shoulder and led me into his kitchen. I sat myself down in the nearest seat. I rolled my sleeves up over my elbows. Mort put two pieces of corn on my plate.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I grabbed one and said, "What was in that hole." Mort expected this question and had an answer right away.

"The exact reason people think I am crazy." He replied.

"I thought Shooter was." I said confused.

"Well. I think it's about time I've told you. Your the only one that's interested." I listened as Mort and Shooter told the story. I 'Uhhhed' and 'Okayed...' at each thing I saw. Mort couldn't remember anything actually. He started at Shooter meeting him and Shooter becoming him. No reason why or how insane he felt.

...

After a long hour. I think my face froze with a risen eyebrow.

"Tada!" Mort said. I almost looked at him angrily.

"You act completely normal and everything now!?" I rose my voice.

"Uhm." I cought Mort off guard. "Yes. I really had a long time to normal myself."

"Okay..then." I murmered. I walked out leaving my plate behind. "Well. I got to go. Thanks for the dinner." He wave and I was out. The sky was only a little dimmer. I still had a day to kill. To the gas station! I walked down the usual trail. I had a long thought about sides again. Maybe I should just be normal like everyone else. Morts cool and all but hearing the whole story just freaked me out and..caused my brain to flip over. I wanted to erase the story from my mind now. When I walked into the gas station, I was crowded by people. People trying to find their kids, people in line, people shopping. It was like crazy trying to make my way through. I finally escaped down the "Women's health Isle"

"Oh, Hey! Aren't you that girl living with !?" a girl said.

"No. I'm just his neighbor." I replied.

"Crazy, huh?" She laughed.

"Oh..yah!" I extended my O. "I think I might be mentally damaged." I laughed.

"I use to like him...But ever since..what happened...it's like he's not even Mort Rainey anymore."

"Yah..I get what you mean. What was he like?"

"He was nice, mysterious, dark in a sense, but most of all heart broken."

"He told me a full crazy story but..he didn't tell me what happened to him before. Was he married?"

"Yah. Amy. She was a pretty nice women..till she cheated on him." I was shocked.

"That's crazy! So, about the Shooter guy..do you know anything about him?"

"No..After what happened to Mort. I started hearing about Shooter but I hear he's just like an imaginary friend or fo to Mort." She said looking up in the air for answers.

"Creepy." I looked down. "Would you ever go out with Mort..now adays?" I smiled silly.

"Maybe..I don't know." She said frowning.

"You should!" I laughed, "I mean, It's not my place to talk but you should!"

"Really? What if he doesn't like me like he use to?" I shrugged. "Okay, I'll do it!" she gave up.

"Hehe!" I giggled. I don't even remember why I came to the gas station so I left waving to her.."Wait, what's you name?"

"Juliet Storker!" She yelled in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Another long walk back sent me into another long thought. Mort's crazy. But he use to be someone different. Hmm..I can't wait to see how his date goes!

The night after...

I peeked out my window almost a million times. I kept checking to see if the two were home yet. Oh! I think that's them! I saw Mort and Juliet appear, hands around eachother's waste. I giggled. It was finally night time for me. I was wearing pjs, pink fuzzy kittys were printed all over me. It was a rediculous thing to wear in front of them but I couldn't wait. I jumped from the window and outside to the two. "So..How'd it go!?" I smiled largely.

"Great!" Juliet laughed. Juliet then lipped the words "Thank you!"

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Far out of town. Because of..you know.."

"Yah..." I laughed. Mort smiled but didn't say a word. Everyone waited for someone to come up with something to say.

"So..Juli told me everyhthing about me that I lost the memory of." Mort said kinda guiltilly. "I didn't realize but I really was married." Juliet nodded her head sadly.

"Well, I'm off!" Juliet said then left. I turned my attention to Mort.

"Thankyou." Mort said.

"For what?" I replied.

"Sending her to ask me out."

"I knew it'd work." I laughed.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said then walked away. When I opened my door I looked over to my bed. -Secret Window- was now laying there ready to be read. I picked it up and started.

It was very interesting, this book. I liked every bit of it but it felt recognizing. It only took me an hour till I was on chapter 18. After another hour I was at the end.

"Her death, would be a mystery, even to me." I said aloud. I closed the book and then looked at the front -by John Shooter- Hmm...Shooter wrote this? It's amazing! Every bit of it reminded me of creeps and insanity..eh..and redrum...

Imagine that being a true story...


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes slowly, then they fell back shut. "Wake up!" I opened them back up and looked up to see Shooter was leaning against my wall. "Oh, hey that was easy! Mort's being a cranky moose today!" I giggled at that.

"Oh, and I thought last night went pretty well!" I thought aloud.

"Yah...He's been acting strange though. Ever since he found out about Amy." I sat up.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know exactly that all of this is my fault. Hell, Mort's mind is the controller of me." He said sitting himself on my nearby couch.

" So, really it's his fault?" I said.

"I guess. But..have you ever heard of schizophrenia?" I 'Hmmed' at the thought.

"Isn't that like fight club kinda stuff?"

"Haha, yah." he laughed. "Living in the same body. Having your own mind yet one controls the other just a bit."

"Huh..So...you killed...Amy?" I gulped. He nodded his head slightly.

"Well..yes but it was Mort who wanted to." I felt a shiver crawl up my back. "I can't help but to think I miss the old Mort."

"Really?"

"We use to hate each other. That book you read, Secret Window, that was by me and he stole it.. but really it was just himself punishing himself for stealing a story long in the past." My head became dizzy trying to get the words to make sense.

"Well, I guess I'll go check on him." I said rising from my bed. I put nothing but a bed robe over my pajamas and headed out the door. I passed the maze of corn that lead straight to Mort's house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing. I turned the knob and let myself in. "Mort?" I rose my voice. I walked over to the couch where there was no sleeper. "Hmm..." I skipped up the stairs and found Mort's office. Nobody there. The computer screen was turned on and had a document open.

_One shot to the head and he watched as every last bit of her terrified body dissappeared along with every part of her existence._

I turned to see Mort sitting under the words "Shoot Her" and he looked scared to death.

"Mort?" I said quietly. He looked up and saw me.

"Who are you?" He said angrily.

"Ch-Cherry..your neighbor?" I stammered. He rose up and came at me. He grabbed my arms and caused me to gasp loudly.

"Who are you!?" He yelled.

"Your neighbor I said! I'm you neighbor!" I pleaded.

"Amy? Amy where are you!?" He started yelling around the place.

"Mort!?" I whimpered.

"Amy!?" He proceeded to yell.

"Mort, what's wrong with you!?"

"How do you know my name?" He shook me by my shoulders.

"Because!" I started crying with fear. "Shooter!? Shooter help!" I started calling for help. Shooter heard my cry and jumped up the stairs. He grabbed me away from Mort.

"What in tarnashions are you doing, pilgrim!?"

"Shooter!? What do you want?" Mort shouted. "Where's Amy?"  
"AMY'S DEAD, MORT!" I shouted unbelievably angrily! Mort backed away from me slowly, he walked backwards towards his window and turned to it. He looked down and saw an exact spot of where Amy was buried. He suddenly turned around to me.

"Oh, Cherry! Whene'd you get here?" Me and Shooter glanced at each other. I didn't say a word and ran straight out of there. I could feel Mort's confusion behind me. Once I got out I met Juliet again. I wiped my tears away as fast as I could, not fast enough though.

"Cherry! What's wrong!?" Juliet said.

"I-I got to go!" I whimpered. I ran straight to my house. Without any thought, I grabebd a bag and stuffed everything I could into it. I packed the Secret Window book with me too, just a memory I guess.

Just one more trip through the corn couldn't hurt much. I traveled nervously to the now filled hole. I looked down and actually said "Sorry." I closed my eyes for one moment and had my last thoughts. I held the book in my hand and felt the wind fly through the pages. When I opened my eyes. I could see...the corn slowly dissapear before my eyes. I looked around anxiously and saw each corn plant shrink down and the place was now nothing but rocks and weeds. I looked up and saw..a window.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked over to the front door of Mort's house. Maybe just to say goodbye.

Once I was there I was nearly nocked down by a screaming women. She was fearfully running from Mort...who was wearing Shooter's hat..? I watched curiously, a bit panicky. The woman tried her hardest to get her car running but Mort smashed in the window and pulled her out. I ran up into the house after Mort.

"Mort? What are you doing!?" I yelled in panick!

"Why does everyone keep thinking I'm Mort!" He said in an odd tone.

"Shooter?" I said confused. He nodded with a smile. He then took a screwdriver and peirced it into the ladie's leg. I gasped loudly. I ran towards the lady and pretty much dragged her out of the way. "Shooter! What are you doing?"

"Doing as Mort asked me too!" He grinned.

"Mort? Where is he?"

"Dead." He said again. The lady was now running her way out the the backyard but Shooter came after her and kicked her down. I made it there too and put both hands in front of Shooter.

"Why are you doing this? What are you trying to do!?!?" I screetched.

"I'm trying to fix the ending. He rose his hand ready to slap me but I parted and ran down to the trail. I turned back one last time to see him with the shovel. He had it ready to Amy's throat, then I heard _BOOM! _A gun shot causing me to jump. I looked to see Mort's face return. He looked down at Amy. "Babe?" and..he died.

"Noo!" I yelled sorrowly. I then felt..my body..swelling up and I too fell to the ground.

Everything. My house. My papers. My parents. All said to have dissappeared. I lay cold on the ground. I too, dead.

------

The lady POV

I crawled over my dead husband's body. I lay my head down on his chest and whimpered. I could feel someone behind me but didn't dare to look.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy POV

I watched as everybody left. I looked one more time to the two graves. I felt more tears rising towards my eyes. I sobbed. I couldn't believe this happened. I didn't get it in any way.

How do you change the past?

"Fix the Ending."

**-The End-**


End file.
